Last Christmas
by Kiddo
Summary: 4 Crewmitglieder feiern Weihnachten aus fer seaQuest


Last Christmas  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
  
Diese Geschichte ist für Snuggles. Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten und viel, viel Glück für das kommende Jahr! Möge deine Kreativität für Geschichten nie ausgeschöpft sein!!!  
  
Autorinformation: seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak usw. gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte. Wirklich schade, dass sie nicht mir gehören, mit einer Schleife herum würden sie sich bestimmt gut unter meinem Weihnachtsbaum machen! Also Snuggles, fang schon einmal an zu sparen, du weißt was ich mir nächstes Jahr wünsche (!  
  
Leider weiß ich nicht sehr viel darüber, wie in Amerika Weihnachten gefeiert wird. Das was ich weiß, habe ich eingebaut. Also verzeiht mir bitte meine Fehler.  
  
Diese Geschichte Spielt während der ersten Staffel.  
  
An Snuggles:  
  
Jetzt weißt du, warum ich von dir eine Liste von Liedern haben wollte, die du gerne hörst. Ich habe mich nämlich entschlossen, eine Geschichte zu einigen deiner Lieblingslieder zu schreiben. Ich habe mich nach langem Überlegen für "Last Christmas" von Wham entschieden, weil ich finde, dass man da sehr gut eine Geschichte zu schreiben kann und ich das Lied auch sehr gerne höre. Aber das weißt du ja (. Außerdem habe ich auch noch "It's My Life" von Bon Jovi und "There You'll Be" von Faith Hill einbauen können.  
  
Also, viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir, schließlich hab ich sie mir für dich ausgedacht. Ich hab eine Geschichte um deine Lieblingspersonen von der seaQuest geschrieben. Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Dr. Westphalen, und natürlich Chief Crocker (.  
  
Toll, jetzt gehört auch noch Tim O'Neill zu deinen Lieblingscharakteren! Hätte dir nicht einmal früher auffallen können, wie gut der spielt? Weißt du wie schwer es ist im nach hinein noch jemanden einzubauen? Anscheinend nicht. Na ja, ich verzeihe dir! Schließlich weißt du ja nicht, was ich hier mache. ( Also, wenn bei Tim O'Neill es manchmal nicht so ganz stimmig ist, weißt du ja warum!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas Wolenczak starrt geschockt auf den Bildschirm seines Computers. Bis vor zwei Sekunden hatte er sich noch mit seinem Vater unterhalten, bis dieser entschieden hatte, dass er seinem Sohn alles wichtige gesagt hatte.  
  
In dem blonden Teenager mit den tiefblauen Augen steigt der Ärger hoch. Für wenn hält sich sein Vater eigentlich? Okay, dies war eine dämliche Frage! Er hielt sich für den berühmten und immer perfekten Doktor Lawrence Wolenczak.  
  
Lucas nimmt ein Buch, das auf seinem Tisch liegt und schmeißt es in die Ecke. Das tat richtig gut.  
  
Der Teenager schnappt sich seine Kopfhörer und stapft aus seiner Kabine. Er muss seinen Ärger loswerden. Wäre er jetzt an Land, würde er jetzt laufen gehen, er würde so lange laufen bis er nicht mehr konnte und ihm die Lunge schmerzte.  
  
Wie oft hatte er das in seinem Leben schon getan? Immerhin hatte ihn das zu einer relativ guten Kondition verholfen. Er ist einer der wenigen Computerfreaks, die noch dazu sportlich sind.  
  
  
  
Lucas betritt den Fitnessraum der seaQuest. Er setzt sich seine Kopfhörer auf und dreht die Musik auf volle Lautstärke. Falls sich noch jemand entscheiden würde hierher zu kommen, würde ihn das auch hoffentlich vor einem Gespräch bewahren. Außerdem half ihm Musik immer, wenn er sauer, verärgert oder auch traurig war.  
  
Das Computergenie zieht sich ein paar Boxhandschuhe an und beginnt dann, mit seiner ganzen Kraft den Sandsack zu bearbeiten der an der Decke befestigt ist.  
  
*Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist? Wer ich bin? Denkt er etwa ich habe keine Gefühle? Ist er wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass ich ihm alles verzeihe? Da hat er sich so was von getäuscht. Er hatte es mir doch versprochen! Warum glaube ich ihm eigentlich noch? Ich müsste es doch inzwischen wissen, dass man ihm grundsätzlich nichts glauben darf! Ich bin wirklich dämlich!*  
  
Auf einmal tippt ihn von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Genervt fährt der blonde Teenager herum. "Was?" Dann zieht er die Kopfhörer herunter.  
  
Lt. O'Neill hebt aus Spaß schützend die Hände. "Hey, nur ruhig! Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Hat jemand es gewagt deinen heißgeliebten Computer ohne Genehmigung anzufassen?"  
  
Lucas schenkt Tim einen vernichteten Blick. "Ist was wichtiges, oder willst du dich bloß über mich lustig machen? Wenn ja, dann geh jetzt lieber, es sei den du hast Lust zusammen geschnauzt zu werden."  
  
Tim schenkt dem Teenager einen fragenden Blick. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Lucas verdreht die Augen. "Nichts!"  
  
"Nichts? Also nichts sieht bei mir anders aus. Und bei dir eigentlich auch!"  
  
Schon wieder verdreht Lucas genervt die Augen. "Lass mich einfach nur in ruhe Tim. Bitte!"  
  
"Na wenn du meinst, dann geh ich halt!" Lt. O'Neill dreht sich um und verläst den Raum. Lucas setzt wieder seine Kopfhörer auf, stellt die Musik an und widmet sich wieder dem Sandsack zu.  
  
  
  
45 Minuten später ist Lucas wieder in seiner Kabine. Er liegt auf seinem Bett und starrt die Decke seiner kleinen Kabine an, seine Stereoanlage ist aufgedreht. Der Ärger war inzwischen abgeschwächt, dafür war er aber einer großen Traurigkeit gewichen.  
  
  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger steht vor der Kabinentür des Computergenies, die Musik des Teenagers kann man bis hier her hören. Tim O'Neill hatte ihn abgefangen und mitgeteilt, dass Lucas jemanden zum reden brauchte und förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Bridger weiß, dass der Lt. ein extrem guter Beobachter ist, auf seine Meinung konnte man sich 100 prozentig verlassen.  
  
Lucas und der Captain hatten mit der Zeit eine besondere Beziehung zu einander aufgebaut. Man könnte es als eine Vater Sohn Beziehung beschreiben. Wenn Lucas etwas bedrückte, würde er es am ehesten dem Captain oder Darwin erzählen. Aber Darwin war etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Nathan Bridger hebt die Hand und klopft an. Keine Reaktion. Er klopft erneut, diesmal etwas fester. Auch diesmal gibt es keine Reaktion.  
  
Schließlich betritt Captain Bridger einfach so die Kabine. Lucas bemerkt ihn nicht, da er im Moment in das Fenster des Aqua Tups starrt. Als Bridger die Musik ausstellt fährt der Teenager hoch.  
  
"Oh, ich hab sie gar nicht gehört."  
  
Nathan grinst. "Kein Wunder bei der lauten Musik."  
  
"Sorry! Ich hoffe es hat sich niemand deshalb beschwärt."  
  
Der Captain setzt sich neben Lucas, der inzwischen im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett sitzt. "Nein, keine Sorge! Was ist los?"  
  
Lucas beist sich auf die Lippe. "Nichts!"  
  
"Komm schon Kiddo, ich seh' doch dass etwas nicht stimmt!"  
  
Lucas ringt mit sich selbst, zum einen wollte er wirklich gerne darüber reden, anderseits... "Mein Dad hat Angerufen." Nathan nickt bloß mit dem Kopf, er wusste, wenn er Lucas jetzt unterbrechen würde, würde er nichts mehr erfahren. "Der erste Anruf seitdem ich hier bin! Er hat doch keine Zeit Weihnachten mit mir zu verbringen. Er ist mit seinem World Power Projekt beschäftigt. Ich hab meine Eltern seit fast 9 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. 9 Monate! Dabei hatte er fest versprochen Weihnachten mit mir zu verbringen. Ich frag mich wirklich warum ich ihm überhaupt noch glaube. Er bricht jedes Mal seine versprechen. Und ich bin jedes Mal doof genug und falle auch noch darauf hinein!" Inzwischen rennen ihm einzelne Tränen über das hübsche Gesicht. Mit den Händen wischt er sie schnell weg.  
  
"Hey, du bist nicht doof, das weißt du doch. Es ist doch selbstverständlich zu glauben, dass er dich diesmal nicht angelogen hat. Wir glauben immer an das, was wir uns wünschen. Das ist doch bloß Menschlich." Captain Bridger schaut den Teen sympathisch an. "Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"  
  
Lucas zieht die Augenbraun verächtlich hoch. "Die kann mir erst recht gestohlen bleiben. Sie hat wieder neu geheiratet. Deshalb möchte sie mich nicht mehr sehen, sie meint sie hätte jetzt ein neues leben und mit ihrem alten möchte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben. Tja und da ich zu ihrem alten Leben gehöre, will sie mich nicht mehr sehen. Sie hat mich förmlich in die Wüste geschickt."  
  
Das Mitgefühl für Lucas und der Ärger auf die Eltern des Teenagers werden beim Captain immer größer. Irgendwie musste er den Teenager aufmuntern. "Hey, warum feierst du nicht hier Weihnachten?"  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain des U-Bootes verwirrt an. "Hier? Wie meine sie das?"  
  
"Na hier auf der seaQuest! Dr. Westphalen, Chief Crocker und ich wären zu Hause ganz allein, deshalb haben wir uns entschlossen hier zu bleiben und zusammen zu feiern. Du bist hier mit herzlich eingeladen mit uns zu feiern."  
  
"Wirklich?" Fragt Lucas unglaublich.  
  
"Ja, wirklich, ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn ich es nicht so meinen würde. Wir haben dich wirklich sehr gerne dabei. Das Fest wird bestimmt einmalig. Also was ist, bist du dabei?"  
  
Lucas grinst über das ganze Gesicht. "Klar doch!"  
  
"Sehr schon, dann geh ich jetzt mal Kristin und dem Chief bescheid sagen. Die beiden wollen nämlich zusammen die ganze Woche kochen und dann müssen sie natürlich wissen, dass es ein Esser mehr gibt. Ach ja, weil die zwei kochen werden, sind wir zwei für den Einkauf zuständig." Der Captain steht auf und verläst die Kabine, Lucas bleibt alleine zurück und stellt wieder seine Stereoanlage an. Diesmal ertönt fröhliche Musik:  
  
  
  
This ain't a song  
  
For the broken- heartet  
  
No silent prayer for the faith- departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
  
  
This is for the ones who stod their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my live  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life  
  
  
  
Zwei Tage später am 21.12.2018 sitzen Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Chief Crocker und Lucas Wolenczak in der Mess Hall und planen die Woche.  
  
"Ich möchte heute gerne verschiedene Plätzchensorten backen. Irgendwelche freiwilligen Helfer?" Fragt Kristin Westphalen.  
  
Lucas streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich würde gerne helfen."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickt mit dem Kopf. "Danke Lucas, sonst noch jemanden?" Die beiden Erwachsenen Männer schütteln den Kopf.  
  
"Morgen geh ich dann den Christbaum besorgen." Sagt der Chief, dann wendet er sich an Lucas. "Wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen. Du könntest den Wagen fahren und weiter für deinen Führerschein üben. Ich weiß das du nur selten Gelegenheit dazu hast, morgen wäre eine gute Möglichkeit!"  
  
Der Teenager strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. "Oh cool, danke!"  
  
"Tja, ich würde sagen, am besten machen Lucas und ich dann den Großeinkauf am 23 für die Feiertage." Schlägt Captain Bridger vor.  
  
Die anderen nicken zustimmen.  
  
  
  
Am Nachmittag stehen Lucas und Kristin Westphalen in der großen Küche der seaQuest und sind emsig damit beschäftigt Plätzchen zu backen.  
  
Die Butterplätzchen sind im Backoffen. Die Ärztin stellt gerade Spritzgebäck her, während Lucas gerade die Vanillekipferln die er frisch aus dem Offen geholt hat, durch Puderzucker rollt.  
  
"Ich werde mich nie richtig an Weihnachten in den USA gewöhnen!" Sagt Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Warum nicht?" Fragt Lucas . "Weil hier kein Schnee liegt. Zu Weihnachten gehört für mich Schnee und die Kälte!"  
  
Lucas schaut von den Vanillekipferln auf. "Kann ich gut verstehen, dass ist bei mir genauso. Aber in der USA gibt es halt einige Staaten wo Weihnachten Schnee liegt und dann wieder andere wo es richtig warm ist."  
  
Kristin nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ja, es ist wirklich ein Glück, dass wir hier angelegt haben, hier liegt richtig schön Schnee. Stell dir mal vor wir hätten in Kalifornien angedockt. Dann würden wir jetzt in Shorts herum laufen."  
  
Lucas schaut kurz auf die Uhr und holt dann die Butterplätzchen aus dem Offen. Dann fängt er an die Schokoklausur Warmzumachen. "Dann hätten sie ja versuchen können, den Captain davon zu überzeugen dort abzulegen und das Boot wo anders hin zu navigieren." Grinst Lucas.  
  
Kristin muss lachen. "Lucas, das ist eine fabelhafte Idee. Aber ich glaube das würde über meinen Möglichkeiten liegen."  
  
"Tja, dann müssten sie wohl wirklich in Shorts rumlaufen." Lucas stimmt in das Lachen der Ärztin mit ein. "Warum fahren Sie eigentlich nicht nach England zu Weihnachten?" Fragt Lucas und holt einen Pinsel aus einer Schublade.  
  
"Normalerweise würde ich das auch machen. Aber dieses Jahr wäre ich dort ganz alleine. Cynthia hat nämlich ein wichtiges Projekt und meine Eltern sind schon seit ein paar Jahren tot. Ich hatte keine Lust darauf alleine Zuhause rumzusitzen und mich mit dem Fernseher zu trösten." Sagt die rothaarige Ärztin während sie einen Kreis spritzt.  
  
Lucas nimmt die Schokoklausur vom Herd und stellt sie neben die Butterplätzchen. Mit viel Gefühl beginnt er die Plätzchen zu bestreichen. "Das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen. Zu hause wäre ich jetzt auch ganz allein in dem großen Haus. Entweder würde ich jetzt am Computer sitzen und mit irgendwem Chäten oder ich würde vor lauter Ärger Rennen gehen. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre auch noch das ich mich vor lauter Frust mit irgendwelchen Süßigkeiten voll stopfe. Ich bin echt froh das ich hier bin und mich nicht alleine zu Hause langweilen muss."  
  
Dr. Westphalen lächelt den Teenager einfühlsam an. So offen war Lucas selten. Der Captain und Darwin waren eigentlich die Einzigen denen Lucas seine Gefühle erzählte. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen auf dem Boot zu bleiben. "Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich hier bin, ich bin auch sehr froh dass du hier bist. Ohne Kinder ist Weihnachten nicht dasselbe." Sie wusste das Lucas auf ihr letztes Kommentar reagieren würde, ihre Tochter Cynthia war damals in dem alter genauso gewesen.  
  
Entrüstet schaut Lucas die Ärztin an. "Hey, ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich bin ein Teenager und das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschiebt."  
  
Kristin verkneift sich das lachen. "Oh natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur verwechseln. Ich bitte vielmal um Entschuldigung."  
  
Die beiden schauen sich kurz an, dann brechen beide in Schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag stehen Chief Crocker und Lucas beim Christbaum Händler und begutachten unterschiedliche Bäume.  
  
Lucas schüttelt erneut den Kopf als Manilow Crocker auf eine kleine Tanne zeigt. "Ne, der ist doch viel zu mickrig!"  
  
Der Chief nickt mit dem Kopf. "Du hast Recht Lucas, der Baum sollte wirklich etwas hermachen." Dann geht er zu einem anderen Baum. "Wie wäre es mit dem hier?"  
  
Der Teenager schaut den Chief sehr kritisch an. "Chief, wie wollen sie den bis zur seaQuest kriegen, ganz zu schweigen durch die Tür der Kabine des Captains?" Die vier hatten sich entschieden in der Kabine des Captain zu feiern, weil sie genau die richtige Größe hatte und sehr gemütlich war.  
  
"Okay, okay, da hast du wohl recht!" Meint Chief Crocker und hält nun einen andern Baum hoch. "Ich find diesen Tannenbaum hier ja sehr schön!" Lucas schaut den Chief nur entsetzt an. Manilow Crocker schaut erst Lucas und dann den Baum noch einmal genauer an. "Okay, ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte genau das Gegenteil!" Nachdem er sich noch einmal kurz umgeschaut hat, hält er einen neuen Baum hoch.  
  
"Der hat viel zu wenige Zweige. Der sieht aus als hätten ihn die Motten befahlen."  
  
Der Chief holt einen anderen Baum. "Was ist mit dem hier?"  
  
Der Teenager schaut den Chief erneut entsetzt an. "Das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Der ist doch total krumm!"  
  
Der sicherheits- Chief der seaQuest schaut sich eine weile um und hält einen anderen Baum hoch. "Der sieht doch gut aus."  
  
Lucas rümpft die Nase. "Chief, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich das sagen muss, aber ich glaube sie sollten mal wieder einen Sehtest machen. Der ist noch krummer als die Tanne davor."  
  
Crocker murmelt nur etwas von "Teenager!" und geht zu einem anderen Baum und hält ihn hoch. "Ist der denn genehm?" Lucas schaut erst den Baum und dann den Chief an und sagt gar nichts.  
  
Manilow Crocker legt auch diesen Baum wieder weg und schmeißt die Hände in die Höhe. "Lucas ich gebe es auf. Du suchst jetzt mal nach dem passendem Baum!"  
  
Daraufhin fängt Lucas laut an zu lachen.  
  
  
  
Circa 3 Stunden später sind die 4 Crewmitglieder damit beschäftigt den Christbaum aufzustellen. "Ich werde nie wieder mit Lucas zusammen etwas einkaufen!" sagt Chief Crocker.  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaut ihn fragend an. "Das verstehe ich nicht. Der Baum ist doch wunderschön. Ich glaube sogar, dass ist der schönste Baum den ich jemals hatte." Lucas grinst von Ohr zu Ohr.  
  
"Genau das meine ich doch, der Junge ist ja so etwas von pingelig. Das hab ich echt noch nie erlebt! An jedem Baum den ich ihn gezeigt habe, hatte er etwas auszusetzen. Entweder war er zu klein, zu groß, zu krumm..."  
  
"Hey, ich wollte bloß einen gescheiten Baum. Sie hätten mal sehen sollen was der Chief mir alles so andrehen wollte!" Sagt Lucas der unter dem Christbaum liegt und die Schrauben des Christbaumständers festdreht.  
  
Der Captain und Kristin Westphalen müssen über die zwei lachen. Dann wechselt der Captain das Thema. "Wann wollen wir eigentlich den Baum schmücken? Wir haben das sonst immer viel früher gemacht, aber das wir jetzt ja nur die paar Tage haben, schlage ich den Vormittag des 24 vor."  
  
Manilow Crocker und Die Ärztin nicken bestätigend. "Cynthia und ich haben immer schon Wochen vorher angefangen Christbaumschmuck zu basteln. Ich hab bestimmt einige Kisten davon in meinem Keller stehen."  
  
Captain Bridger beobachtet wie Lucas die letzte Schraube festdreht, bis jetzt hatte sich der Teenager zu diesem Thema noch nicht geäußert. "Wie war das bei euch Lucas, wann habt ihr den Baum geschmückt?"  
  
Lucas kriecht unter dem Baum hervor und steht auf. "Wir haben ihn nie selbst geschmückt. Meine Mutter hat zur Weihnachtszeit immer einen Dekorator kommen lassen. Der hat dann immer das ganze Haus und natürlich auch den Baum geschmückt. Tja, bei meinen Eltern musste damals halt alles Perfekt sein. Seit der Scheidung ist alles anders. Mein Vater hat keine Lust auf den ganzen Weihnachtstrouble. Letzte Weihnachten z.B. hat er gearbeitet." Inzwischen hat Lucas die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.  
  
Die Erwachsenen sind ganz betroffen. Dr. Westphalen findet als erstes die Sprache wieder. "Das tut mir Leid für dich Lucas!"  
  
Der Teenager zuckt mit den Achseln. "Das braucht es nicht, irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an alles." Dann schaut er auf die Uhr und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Kommt jemand mit zu Darwin? Ich hab ihm versprochen mit ihm zu spielen wenn der Baum aufgestellt sind."  
  
Die anderen nicken ihm zu und folgen ihm dann zum Moon Pool indem sich Darwin aufhält.  
  
  
  
Früh am morgen des 23. Dezembers tummeln sich Captain Bridger und Lucas in einem großem Supermarkt.  
  
"Captain hatten sie nicht gesagt, dass es früh morgens um die Uhrzeit leer ist? Was verstehen sie unter dem Begriff leer? Wir hätten genauso gut später gehen können, dann hätte ich wenigstens Ausschlafen können!" Sagt Lucas und gähnt herzhaft  
  
Nathan Bridger muss über Lucas lachen. "Darf ich raten, du warst nie einen Tag vor Heiligabend einkaufen." Lucas nickt zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf und schiebt den Einkaufswagen in die nächste Reihe. "Dacht ich mir. Leer ist es im Moment wirklich nicht, da hast du schon Recht, aber später wird es viel voller. Ich meinte halt verhältnismäßig leer. Multiplizier mal die Leute die hier sind mindestens mit 2 und du weißt, was hier später los sein wird."  
  
Lucas macht große Augen und schluckt einmal heftig. "Ich glaub ich bin doch froh darüber, dass sie mich vorhin aus dem Bett geschmissen haben."  
  
Nathan wirft einen Blick auf die Einkaufsliste. "Dieses Fest wird wirklich anders als mein letztes."  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Dasselbe gilt für mich. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie mich gefragt haben, ob ich mitfeiern will. Danke! Das ist das beste Fest das ich seit langen hatte!"  
  
Nathan Bridger legt ein Bund Zwiebeln in den Einkaufswagen. "Keine Ursache Kiddo! Ich bin froh, dass du ja gesagt hast!" Die beiden lächeln sich an. "So Lucas, dann lass uns jetzt einmal die Käsetheke stürmen, bevor die besten Stücke weck sind!"  
  
  
  
Am Abend gehen Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Chief Crocker und Lucas Wolenczak durch den eingeschneiten U.E.O.- Hafen spazieren. Unauffällig und unbemerkt bückt sich Chief Crocker und nimmt eine Hand voll Schnee. Damit formt er einen großen Schneeball und zielt genau auf den Captain.  
  
"Wow! Chief! Das ist ein heimtückischer Angriff auf einen Vorgesetzten. Dafür könnte ich dich einsperren lassen." Schreit Captain Bridger und wischt sich den Schnee ab.  
  
Chief Crocker grinst frech. "Wir sind nicht im Dienst. Da kannst du mich nicht einsperren lassen!"  
  
Lucas und Dr. Westphalen hatten die ganze Szene gespannt beobachtet. Jetzt nicken sie sich zu und formen beide einen Schneeball. Jeder zielt auf einen der beiden Männer. Gekonnt treffen die Schneebälle ihr Ziel. Captain Bridger schaut Lucas verblüfft an.  
  
"Sie brauchen gar nicht so entsetzt zu schauen Captain, Dr. Westphalen und ich sind nicht in der Navy. Wir dürfen das!" Dabei grinst er über das Gesicht.  
  
Wenig später ist eine wilde Schneeballschlacht entbrannt, in der die zwei Militärmitglieder gegen die zwei Mitglieder vom Wissenschaftsteam spielen.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten morgen sind die Kontrahenten der Schneeballschlacht damit beschäftigt den Baum mit silbernen und blauen Kugeln zu schmücken. Sogar bei der Spitze sind sie sich einig.  
  
  
  
Am Abend sitzen die vier in der Kabine des Captain und essen Raclette. Die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum leuchten.  
  
"Die blauen und die silbernen Kugeln sehen gut zusammen aus. Das war eine gute Idee Kristin." Sagt Captain Bridger während er sein Pfännchen in das Raclettegerät schiebt.  
  
"Danke! Wann wollen wir morgen Frühstücken und die Bescherung machen?"  
  
"Nicht so früh!" Sagt Lucas während er sein Pfännchen mit kleinen Kartoffelscheiben füllt. Die Erwachsenen müssen lächeln, es war gut bekannt, dass der Teenager nicht gerne früh aufstand, vor allem wenn er mal wieder die ganze Nacht am Computer verbracht hatte.  
  
Chief Crocker holt sein Pfännchen aus dem Raclettegerät heraus. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir um halb zehn Frühstücken und danach die Bescherung machen?" Die anderen ihm zu. "Gut, dann ist das Beschlossen!"  
  
"Ich hoffe Lt. Krieg hat es geschafft den Film `Dinner For One` für die Sylvesterparty zu besorgen."  
  
Lucas trinkt einen Schluck und setzt dann das Glas ab. "Was ist das für ein Film Dr. Westphalen?"  
  
Die Ärztin schaut den Teenager an. "Es ist ein alter schwarz weiß Film. In Deutschland ist es eine Tradition in an Sylvester zu schauen. Mein Vater kam aus Deutschland, und die Tradition hat er an meine Mutter und mich weitergegeben. Ich hab den Film schon so oft gesehen, aber trotzdem breche ich jedes Mal vor lachen in Tränen aus. Ich sag dir Lucas, der Film wird dir bestimmt gefallen!"  
  
"Oh ja, das wird er Lucas, ich hab `Dinner For One` auch einmal gesehen. Er ist wirklich sehr amüsant." Klingt sich der Captain in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Klingt echt gut was sie so erzählen. Sagen sie mir bescheid, wenn Ben den Film nicht bekommen kann. Ich kann dann mal das Internex danach absuchen."  
  
Kristin lächelt den Teenager an. "Danka! Aber nichts Illegales. Ich will nicht schuld daran sein, wenn du dich irgendwo reinhackst!"  
  
Lucas grinst über das ganze Gesicht. "Keine Angst, was denken sie den von mir?"  
  
Captain Bridgers grinsen wird genauso groß wie das von Lucas. "Ich glaube Kristin denkt genau das richtige!"  
  
  
  
Am späten Abend sitzt Captain Bridger alleine in seiner Kabine und denkt nach. Er schiebt ein Bild von seiner verstorbenen Frau Carol in den Holo Projektor und legt ein Lied auf.  
  
  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
  
  
When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywere I am there you'll be  
  
  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
  
  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
  
  
There you'll be  
  
  
  
Während Captain Bridger über Carol nachdenkt, bemerkt er, dass die Erinnerung nicht mehr so weh tut. Es ist schön sich an sie zu erinnern.  
  
Langsam schweifen seine Gedanken von Carol zu dem diesjährigen Fest.  
  
*Das ist das beste Weihnachtsfest, das ich seit ein paar Jahren hatte. Obwohl wir nur Kollegen sind, habe ich das Gefühl wir sind mehr. Eine Familie! Zwar eine etwas merkwürdige Familie, aber eine Familie. Man kann richtig spüren wie allen das Fest gefällt. Vor allem Lucas. Im Moment muss er nicht das Genie sein und sich ständig dementsprechend beweisen, er ist jetzt ein ganz normaler Teenager, na ja, was für ihn halt normal bedeutet. Wie schwer muss es sein, ein Genie zu sein? Immer nur von älteren Personen umgeben zu sein? Wenn alle etwas großes und die Lösung von jedem Problem von einem erwarten? Und dann der Wunsch seine Eltern endlich einmal zufrieden zu stellen, endlich von ihnen richtig bemerkt zu werden! Sie stolz zu machen. Und dann immer wieder von ihnen enttäuscht zu werden.  
  
Lucas hat wirklich Pech mit seinen Eltern!  
  
Ich hoffe ihm gefällt das Fest wirklich und es bleibt für ihn etwas unvergessliches Ich bin echt einmal auf sein Gesicht gespannt, wenn er mein Geschenk auspackt. Ohne Lt. O'Neill hätte ich nie erfahren, dass seine Gitarre beim Transport zur seaQuest kaputt gegangen ist. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt leidenschaftlich gern Gitarre spielt.  
  
Er wird sich sicherlich sehr über das Geschenk freuen, schließlich hat er auch schon selbst wieder auf so ein Modell gespart Aber da er ja erst an sein richtiges Konto herankommt wenn er 18 ist, ist dies natürlich sehr schwierig. Es spricht wirklich für ihn, dass er sich nicht einfach in sein Konto gehackt hat und etwas auf ein anderes überwiesen hat, schließlich wäre das nur ein Kinderspiel für ihn.  
  
Diese speziellen Gitarren sind wirklich ganz schön teuer. Allerdings sind es ganz besondere Gitarren, die auch nur eine einzige kleine Firma herstellt. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Akustik- und E-Gitarre. Keine dieser Gitarren ist wie eine andere. Alles sind Einzelstücke. Auf jeden Menschen wird seine Gitarre ganz genau zugeschnitten.  
  
Wie gut das wir Lucas Daten bekommen haben, als die ganze Crew für die neuen Taucheranzüge vermessen und gescannt wurde. Die anderen Daten von Lucas, die die Firma brauchte, hatten sie glücklicherweise noch. Ich hätte nicht gewusst wie ich von Lucas die Informationen bekommen sollte, ohne dass er davon etwas bemerkt.  
  
Ich freue mich wirklich schon riesig auf morgen! Es ist nur schade, dass in ein paar Tagen schon wieder alles vorbei ist und der normale Alltag wieder einsetzt, dann kann ich leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Lucas und auch mit Kristin verbringen.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten morgen wacht Lucas von dem klingeln seines Weckers auf. Langsam steht er auf und geht sich Duschen und anziehen, danach setzt er sich kurz an seinen Computer und kontrolliert, ob er in der Nacht noch Emails bekommen hat.  
  
In seinem virtuellen Briefkasten leuchtet auf, dass er zwei neue Nachrichten hat. Die erste ist von Lt. Tim O'Neill:  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas Lucas,  
  
ich hoffe ihr habt ein schönes Fest und geht euch nicht gegenseitig auf die nerven und seit alle gesund.  
  
Mir geht es gut, dass ganze Haus wimmelt nur so vor Verwandten, ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß wie wir.  
  
Ich hab meiner jüngsten Cousine Nicki (sie ist ungefähr so alt wie du) ein Foto von dir gezeigt, dass hätte ich nicht tun dürfen, jetzt löchert sie mich dauernd nach dir aus und will immer mehr über dich wissen! (  
  
Ich erzähl dir in ein paar Tagen mehr.  
  
Grüß alle von mir und wünsch auch ihnen bitte ein Frohes Fest von mir.  
  
Greetings Tim  
  
  
  
Nachdem er die Email gelesen hat, öffnet er die zweite, es ist eine Videobotschaft von seinem Vater:  
  
Hallo Lucas, es, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich bedaure sehr, äh, dass ich wieder nicht in der Lage bin den Urlaub mit dir zu verbringen. Na ja, sobald dieses Projekt abgeschlossen ist, hoffe ich mehr Zeit für dich zu haben. Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Fest und, äh, es tut mir leid.  
  
In Lucas steigt der Ärger hoch.  
  
Das ist alles? Eine kurze Videobotschaft! Er schafft es noch nicht einmal mit mir persönlich zu sprechen! Na ja, so ist es für ihn natürlich viel leichter, kein Sohn dem er Rede und Antwort zu stehen braucht. Er könnte ja zu viel Zeit mit mir verschwenden. Ein wunder das er überhaupt etwas geschickt hat, wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich jetzt glücklich schätzen! Er glaubt auch wenn er sagt es tut ihm leid, dass ich ihm dann alles Verzeihen kann und alles vergesse. Als ob er zeit mit mir verbringen würde, wenn sein World Power Projekt zu Ende ist. Das glaubt er doch selbst nicht. Die einzige Zeit die er mit mir verbringen wird, ist die wenn er mich mal wieder überall herumzeigt. Wie ich das hasse! Als ob ich ein Hund wäre, der allen seine neuen Tricks zeigen muss.  
  
Lucas atmet einmal tief durch. Nein, er würde sich das Fest nicht von seinem Vater versauen lassen. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Bis jetzt waren die letzten Tage einige der schönsten in seinem Leben. So sollte eine Familie wirklich sein. Sie alle waren zwar nicht Blutsverwandt, trotzdem hatte er, seit er auf der seaQuest war, dass Gefühl endlich eine richtige Familie zu haben. Hier fühlte er sich zu Hause. Hier wurde er akzeptiert und geschätzt wie er war.  
  
Lucas öffnet die Tür seiner Kabine und geht in Richtung der Kabine des Captain in der sie gemeinsam vor der Bescherung Frühstücken wollen.  
  
Sein Gesicht wird zu einem großem lächeln und seine blauen Augen leuchten. Bis jetzt war dies das beste Weihnachtsfest das er jemals hatte und er wusste, dass die nächsten Tage mindestens genauso gut werden würden!!!  
  
  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone spezial  
  
  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone spezial  
  
  
  
Once bitten and twice shy  
  
I keep my distance  
  
But you still catch my eye  
  
Tell me baby  
  
Do you regognize me?  
  
Well  
  
It's been a year  
  
It doesn't surprise me  
  
(Happy Christmas)  
  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
  
With a note saying "I love you"  
  
I meant it  
  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
  
But if you kissed me now  
  
I know you'd fool me again  
  
  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone spezial  
  
  
  
A crowded room  
  
Friends with tired eyes  
  
I'm hiding from you  
  
And your soul of ice  
  
My god I thought you were  
  
Someone to rely on me?  
  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
  
  
  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
  
  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I give it to someone spezial  
  
  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
  
I'll give it to someone spezial.  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LAST CHRISTMAS  
  
BY KIDDO 


End file.
